Alive but broken
by Sky n' Ice Queen Beilshmildt
Summary: [Semi-U/A] - Continuación del drabble de Mavis Uchiha Fairy "Vive" - Sabía que aquella tarde sería el último momento que lo observaría y dolió. Vivir para ella se había convertido en un concepto abstracto, la monotonía había hecho a un lado el dolor, estaba viva, pero rota. El era la descripción perfecta de asquerosa humanidad y ella una masoquista, la carencias serían compensadas.


**Disclaimer:**_ Bleach anime/manga le pertenece a Tite-me-gusta-dar-demasiado-suspenso-a-la-trama Kubo-sama :3 xD! Yo escribo porque simplemente, me gusta hacerlo._

_**Para entender esto es necesario leer anteriormente la pequeña historia de mi ne-chan Mavis Uchiha Fairy: Vive. Esta continuación está autorizada por ella -y me ayudó a corregirla y escribirla -.**_

* * *

><p><em>×º°"˜`"°º×<em>

_…_

**Alive but broken**

…

**C**a_pí_t**ul**o **ú**_n_i_c_o_._**  
><strong>

_…_

**ও**_•_**V**i_v__a _p_e_**r**_o _R_**o**__t_**a **_•**ও**_

…

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

* * *

><p>¿Haz sentido como tu interior se desangra hasta que ya no queda más de ti? Sabía que aquella tarde sería el último momento que lo observaría... y dolió, porque para la morocha el siempre sería todo lo que buscaba y sencillamente no quería dejarlo ir, era una necesidad, aunque en el fondo, ella sabía que tarde o temprano se iría de su lado.<p>

Estaba destrozada, hecha pedazos, vacía como una muñeca de porcelana y, estaba segura de que nunca deseó con tanto ahínco que el tiempo transcurriera más rápido y de una forma indescriptiblemente menos dolorosa, solo dos meses habían transcurrido y ella no encontraba paz ni si quiera en sus sueños, solo la escena se repetía harta el cansancio, agotando con ello su fuerza vital y mental, estaba harta.

.  
>...<p>

.

Erase una vez un joven shinigami, desde pequeño fue tratado como un monstruo por el color de su cabello y sus ojos, fue por ese entonces que una tierna anciana lo acogió y crió, poco después se unió a su pequeña 'familia' aquella que consideraría eternamente, su boba hermana mayor.

Con el tiempo supo que era diferente a los demás, su potencial era mayor y escaló sin falta hasta llegar a ser el tercer rango de un escuadrón con el capitán más raro que en su vida conoció... y no olvidar a la loca teniente ebria que también era parte de su familia.

Luego perdió a aquel al que admiraba, tuvo que madurar y hacerse responsable de su legado, pasó con ello el tiempo y su familia se mantuvo bien, luego un loco quiso destruir todo y faltó muy poco para que su hermana mayor pereciera, sufrió por ello, si, pero fue gracias a ese demente hijo de puta que la conoció.

Ah, ella era diferente, lo sabia desde que observó aquel balón impregnado de reiatsu en pequeñas cantidades, así que la siguió tratando y se enteró de que era familiar de aquel que literalmente viró de cabeza su hogar, la sociedad de almas; con el tiempo la siguió tratando, inclusive después de una guerra en la que por impulsivo casi pierde la vida –y un brazo –, pero ahí no terminó nada...

Aquello fue el preludio de una novela romántica de drama y tragedia.

Extrañaba su cabello negro y sus dedos finos enredados en sus blancos cabellos, su figura, su mirada recia, todo en ella lo había cautivado, enamorado, pero nadie se enteró nunca de lo suyo, al menos eso creía pues dos personas siguieron de cerca su relación hasta que el ahora capitán Toushiro Hitsugaya del décimo escuadrón, decidió finalizarla por el bien de aquella mujer...

_Kurosaki Karin._

¿Era una broma cruel acaso? Poco después de un año lo volvió a ver, a su mentor, a quien creía muerto, a su ex-capitán... a Isshin Shiba; quiso reírse de sí mismo, era el padre de los Kurosaki, tenía una suerte del demonio, ella estaba aún más involucrada con su mundo de lo que espero, mierda ¿Tenía acaso el derecho de preguntar por ella? No, por eso no lo hizo.

.

...

.

El pasar del tiempo se vuelve paradójicamente una ironía para aquellos que sufren, el disfrutaba observar a las personas rotas, destrozadas, simplemente era un gusto que desde pequeño lo invadió, él era un invasor en toda la extensión de la palabra y, en su vida, solo había encontrado a un rival al que no logró destrozar y eso era un golpe directo a su orgullo.

Cuando la conoció era la cascara de una persona, sonreía por obligación y le quemaba la curiosidad el averiguar más de ella, no por algo hace algunos años tuvo que vigilarla... pero si dicen que el tiempo cambia a las perdonas, el dolor y la locura lo hacen aún más, eso le interesó, necesitaba saber que tan rota estaba esa mujer.

.

...

.

_**Vivir**_ para ella se había convertido en un concepto abstracto, la monotonía había hecho a un lado el dolor, con el paso del tiempo fue que su madurez le permitió aceptar que no tenía cabida en la vida del capitán shinigami –pero no por ello dolió menos –, entendió también la mentira, pero le destrozó saber que tomo tal decisión aún sobre la felicidad de ambos, relegando sus promesas, haciendo menos su fuerza.

De la chica fuerte que era, solo una cáscara quedó, un vil títere que vivía por hacerlo, la gente a su alrededor sonreía y eso activaba los hilos para que curvara sus belfos en un gesto similar, era su propia comedia, irónico en verdad, por amor –oh mejor dicho, desamor –, se volvió todo lo que aborrecía... pero después de haber sido consumida y acabada, comprendió todo.

De un momento se podía observar un atisbo de la muchacha fuerte que era, aquella que lo _enamoró_, eran en esos instantes cuando el observar hacia delante no dolía, cuando el que de cada cual se alineaba, cuando, sin notarlo, llegó el día en que el dolor fue disminuyendo.

Era en esos momentos de lucidez que lo cautivaba.

Era estúpido, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Aquella morena terminó por enterrarse en lo profundo de su podrido corazón y, una tarde, sin una previa estrategia, se acercó a ella. Siempre fue un egoísta y él la deseaba para sí, comenzó a investigarla, ciertos rumores corrían en torno a la más fría de las chicas que había observado –porque solo alguien con el corazón congelado le mostraría un atisbo de sonrisa a un familiar –, el investigar lo llevó a hablar con ella, consiguiendo una pésima primera impresión...

Pero no se conformaría con algo así, como que su nombre era Yukio Hans Vorarlberna y todo lo que quería, obtenía; ignoró a drede esos sentimientos asquerosos que lo invadían cuando se encontraba con ella, no paró su investigación sin importarle las consecuencias y, cuando ya no esperaba saber la razón detrás de esa vida estúpida y vacía, consiguió una sonrisa que lo hizo estremecer... era un gesto genuino de felicidad, de diversión, y el como genio que era, supo que su vida se había ido a la mierda por el golpeteo de su corazón.

¿Se había convertido en una maldita masoquista, acaso? Su hermana le advirtió de la mala fama que rodeaba a aquel rubio con impresionantes poderes que le recordaban a su hermano, era un asesino a sangre fría y un carbón cínico que no dudaba en destruirte, pero para alguien destruido ¿Eso importa?

_Nha, no importa._

El era la descripción perfecta de asquerosa humanidad: ególatra hasta llegar a la megalomanía, un sociopata, egoísta, horrible e hirientemente sincero, tosco, ruin, un ser humano lleno de inmundicia, vivo por sus propios propósitos, tan diferente a él.

_Oh mierda._

Cuando ambos cayeron en cuenta de sus sentimientos, dos botellas de vodka y una de sake los acompañaban en una habitación fría, el tenerla susurrando su nombre elevó su ego a niveles insospechados, pero aquello solo confirmó sus estúpidos miedos, ambos estaban asquerosamente enamorados de la pero clase de persona que uno por otro pensaban.

Observarla dormir acurrucada en su pecho y con la cortina de cabello azabache bañando la almohada, hizo que un poco de su corazón se sintiera un ser ruin por aprovecharse de ese ser tan... roto; como broma cruel del destino, tres años pasaron desde aquel adiós por el que ambos vivían lejos uno del otro, ahogados en su miseria, uno peor que otro, ella peor que él.

Una exigencia de tres palabras la asustó, sabía que era muy diferente a él, pero no fue hasta esos instantes que lo comprendió:

—Serás mi esposa —era un puto egoísta y no la deseaba por protegerla, más bien porque su alma rota lo hacía sentir vivo.

—Hay cosas que no sabes de mi, Yukio —soltó temblorosa, era verdad.

—Hija del ex-capitan del décimo escuadrón Isshin Shiba y de la quincy Masaki Kurosaki, hermana menor del shinigami sustituto Ichigo Kurosaki, medium de sorprendente poder y una mujer rota de los pies a la cabeza. Masoquista, estúpida, con ilusiones rotas —cada palabra era una estaca, que se enterraba en su cuerpo directamente, porque todo era verdad —, pero... así _ahora eres mía _Karin.

—Ahora, pero antes lo fui de alguien más —mentirse ya no era una opción ¿El insistiría después de saberlo? Esperaba que no.

—Lo fuiste de un imbécil que te dejó _rota, viva pero rota._

Auch.

—Toushiro Hitsugaya, ese es su nombre —salió seco, incoloro e insaboro.

Eso fue un golpe al ego del rubio de ojos aguamarina esmeralda, ahí estaba otra vez, la única persona que lo había derrotado... esta vez por segunda ocasión, más, un insignificante detalle se coló entre sus neuronas, el shinigami no estaba, ella era un cascajo vacío, él estaba enamorado de ella –enfermizo, pero cierto –, y, ella de él... era solo suya.

No tenía idea de las circunstancias que los habían separado –bueno, tenía una sospecha –, pero estaban lejos uno del otro, nada de sentimentalismos, solo un dolor que él aprovechó. Había ganado esa partida y, como sabía el manejo de las cosas en el Seireitei de boca de Ginjou... él volvería por ella.

_Demasiado tarde._

—Ahora eres mía.

Su sentencia estaba firmada con sangre, nada de miel y brillantes mariposas a lo Cullen, no, puro despecho, obsesión y una masoquista forma de vivir.

.

...  
>.<p>

Hay formas en las que el arrepentimiento llega a uno, en forma de un dolor insoportable, pensamientos contradictorios, sueños sin descanso, fatiga, desazón... todo lo había afectado. Su gente allegada se dio cuenta pero solo el ultimátum de su hermana mayor fue que habló.

El regaño no se hizo esperar, era un imbécil en toda la extensión de la palabra, había dañado a la mujer que amaba con todo el alma por querer protegerla de un enemigo inexistente que aun ahora seguía atormentando sus pesadillas, ella estaba presente en cada una de ellas.

El dolor consume las almas y los corazones de aquellos que sufren, una perdida consciente de algo valioso llega de diversas formas, la negativa a que lo hubiera olvidado fue lo primero en aparecer, pero como genio conocido que era, sabía que a estas alturas, el amor de la Kurosaki era solo un efímero recuerdo.

—¿Shiro, quieres que te acompañe? —la vocecita de la teniente era su consuelo, además de las botellas de sake de Matsumoto, aquella castaña sabía perfectamente el dolor de su hermanito y le dolía.  
>—Estoy seguro de que la perdí... Momo —el que la llamara por su nombre era el claro signo de que estaba destrozado.<br>—Búscala entonces —dijo la teniente.

A veces las cosas se desean más de lo que la realidad puede ofrecer, el mundo en sí es un claro ejemplo de ello, el albino capitán de la décima deseaba con fervor que el daño infringido fuera de aquellos capaces de ser perdonados, envidiaba un poco el fervor con el que su hermana era capaz de ver esa esperanza.

Quizá por esa esperanza contagiosa fue lo que lo llevó a abrir una Senkaimon en aquella vieja cancha de fútbol, el buscar un gigai fue algo más complicado pues Urahara buscó pretexto y medio para no venderle, sabía en el fondo que era una clara muestra de que sus esperanzas estaban mal infundadas...

Pero el golpe definitivo contra la dura realidad fue el observarla salir de blanco de aquel apartamento, acompañada de su hermana menor y el shinigami sustituto.

El día acordado había llegado y pese a las negativas de su familia, la acompañarían hasta el final: Ichigo era el clásico ejemplo de hermano mayor sobre protector y conocía a su prometido, tanto que incluso al final seguía con cara de estreñido.

Yuzu por otra parte, la conocía, su historia con Hitsugaya y la historia con el Vorarlberna, estaba en contra de cambiar un amor puro por uno enfermizo, pero era esa sonrisa que desde hace años no veía, la que la hacía desistir de querer convencerla de que detuviera esa estupidez... ese chico nunca le agradó, era como un virus mortal para su hermana, pero...

Pero era un virus mortal, de esos terminales que no tienen cura, pero su hermana era una masoquista suicida que vivía bajo sus propios términos e ideologías... « _Karin... hermanita, espero sea un sufrimiento agradable el que lleves sobre tus hombros de ahora en adelante » ... _ah, que el mundo es injusto.

El único pensamiento de todos ahí era ella, era preocupación, dulce-amarga alegría, anhelo y dolor. El estar arrepentido era algo que se quedaba corto, la morocha de ojos ónix lucia hermosa de aquel color puro, realzando su rostro su cabellera caía con bucles hasta por debajo de la cadera de forma suave, a pesar del maquillaje suave en el resto de su rostro, sus ojos enmarcados por sus espesas pestañas y un púrpura oscuro de sombra, labios rojos cual carmín... hermosa y tan lejos.

Alguien se postró a su costado, estaba mortalmente triste, una mano se colocó sobre su hombro derecho y de alguna forma sintió un apoyo, no necesitó virar la vista para saber quien era la persona que se encontraba a su costado.

—La perdí, capitán Shiba —el mencionado asintió y soltó un suspiro.

—Nunca creí que tomaras el camino fácil para proteger a alguien Toushiro, me gustaría decir que no mereces esto y que con el pasar del tiempo te olvidarás de ella... —guardó silencio por unos instantes, la limosina elegante avanzó y dejó a ambos hombres de pie en la calle —, pero no puedo hacerlo, ella es mi hija, me dolió verla sufrir y, por ser la hija de la mujer que amé, se que te costará dejar ese amor a un lado, pero nunca la olvidaras.

El albino lo sabia, no hacia falta se lo repitieran, pero agradecía que alguien lo dijera en voz alta, fue un cobarde por dejarla debido al miedo y pagaría cada lagrima que observó y las que no. Era por eso tal vez, que observó desde las sombras aquel acto, ella entró al recinto y la música sonó, justo cuando esta cesó fue que se atrevió a entrar.

Quizá el destino tiene una forma curiosa de actuar a la hora de compensar daños, porque justo frente a la morocha, un hombre de mata dorada la observaba con tal orgullo y supremacía que solo era posible en un sujeto que en el pasado conoció... y de ahora en más nunca olvidaría: reírse de si mismo resultaba lo más apropiado, para el que pocas veces perdía el control sobre si mismo –cuando no se agrega a Matsumoto a la fórmula –, el observar aquella boda, desprendí cierto sentimiento.

Ironía, que justo el hombre que desposaba al amor de su vida, fuera aquel fullbringer al cual humilló, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna terminó por quebrar sus sentidos; el sí de ambos fue dado, quería irrumpir pero el brazo firme de su ex-superior se lo impidió, no le agradaba del todo ese sujeto, pero la hizo feliz, no permitiría que el egoísmo del Hitsugaya volviera a arruinar a su hija.

Nunca volvería el hielo y membrillo, ahora era la nieve y membrillo.

.

...

.

Existían una serie de cosas que aquel peli blanco nunca sabría, el dolor que durante esos largos años mantuvo tras una fría indiferencia, lo destrozado de su alma, eso era algo que sin duda compartía en su tiempo por la razón de su tristeza. Durante algunos años no aceptó misiones a la Tierra, sobre todo en el área de Japón, en veinte años transcurrieron una serie de eventos desafortunados, fortuitos y sin igual que no creería posible de no ser porque estuvo presente.

¿Una guerra con una raza extinta que tenía a un superior de lo más escalofriante? Bueno, los quincys y Juha fueron un enemigo de temer ¿Una boda de unión de clanes y de mundos? No estuvo presente pero fue el único tema, después de todo el clan Kuchiki y el Shiba unidos por la boda de Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia –ahora Kurosaki –, el nuevo orden de todo el mundo espiritual con respecto a que la cámara con los amargados esos ya no mantenían el orden, más bien era algo equitativo con ayuda de los capitanes del palacio real.

La ignorancia del mundo entero era un punto clave y, a pesar de ello existía uno que otro ser que ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio en el universo, inclusive seres como los hollows más avanzados, la reina Haribel y sus súbditos cooperaban con ellos, porque lo esencial era mantener la paz.

Por ello lo tomó por sorpresa la orden de los capitanes del escuadrón cero, el revisar un reiatsu anormal en la ciudad de Karakura ¿Qué juegos se podían observar, no? La ciudad que evitó por años era su misión.

El cruzar aquella senkaimon se sintió tan nostálgico, resultó que todo lucia más... pequeño, pero era él que creció, ahora su altura rivalizaba con la del Kurosaki peli naranjo, sus músculos trabajados después de tanto entrenamiento se apreciaban inclusive bajo el haori blanco de capitán, su vieja bufanda deshecha ahora consistía en ocupar la función de adornar a Hyorinmaru, su apariencia no era la de un niño, no era la de un adolescente o un joven adulto, era un adulto con sus rasgos finos, en edad humana serían veinticinco años.

Su cabellera albina peinada como cuando iba a la academia, resaltaba sus ojos turquesa, aquellos orbes que analizaban meticulosamente cada centímetro que su vista podía vislumbrar, si, todo lucia similar, pero existían pequeñas diferencias que solo quien preste atención a meticulosos detalles, notaría. Toushiro era uno de ellos.

—¡Haku, espérame! —el grito de una niña llamó su atención, de inmediato el reiatsu de un hollow fue sentido, aquella cancha no solo era un detalle para joder, era porque la presencia se había detectado gracias a Kurotsuchi.

—No se detendrá, Nozomi, cree que debe ganarme la cuenta —ese fue un niño, su voz aun no había madurado.

—Mamoru, llévame cargando.

—No soy Kaien, no te aguanto, gorda.

—¡No estoy gorda! Le diré a tía Riruka que me dijiste gorda ¡Y a mi tio Ichi!.

Ignoró aquella discusión, los chicos se podían notar de doce años: Mamoru Shuukurou –hijo de un shinigami y una fullbringer –, de ojos marrones y cabello fiusha hasta los hombros sujeto en una coleta en su nuca, delgado y alto para su edad, Nozomi Shirogane –hija de dos shinigamis sustitutos –, era de cabellos de un naranja muy suave sujeto en dos coletas de caballo altas con grandes moños azul naval a juego con el uniforme de su escuela, con ojos marrones brillantes, poseía un puchero muy divertido.

Como último a lo lejos pudo divisar una estilizada figura, casi contiene el aliento al observar una trenza peinada de lado en un negro petróleo, su uniforme era el de la escuela preparatoria de Karakura, era de piel blanca como la leche y sus luceros eran de un gris claro... fue por este detalle que logró respirar de nuevo, aunque podía ser la viva imagen de aquella mujer que no veía desde hace más de veinte años.

—Arg, mierda, es fuerte ¡Pero no me dejaré vencer! —una cadena en su cuello pasó a formar en su mano una especie de arco hecho de reiatsu, justo como si fuera el de un quincy, pero las flechas no eran las de uno, eran de color verde esmeralda —._ ¡Black bug!_

Un instante y sus brazos se cubrieron de largos guantes blancos abombados al terminar, una mira apareció junto al arco y la flecha que salió disparada quedó dentro del hollow... este explotó y ella cantó victoria. Toushiro saltó de rama en rama y justo cuando la morocha sintió un escalofrío tras de sí, una estaca de hielo rozó su larga trenza acomodada en su hombro derecho, cuando giró la cabeza solo alcanzó a vislumbrar a un segundo hollow desaparecer como si lo hubiera fulminado una simple mirada.

—No deberías cantar victoria hasta que te asegures de que no hay nada más al acecho. —Una voz ronca y profunda sacó de su sorpresa a la morocha, quien al volver la vista al frente solo pudo observar a un shinigami con una fría mirada observándola fijamente. Se estremeció internamente y sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa.

—¿A ti que te interesa, shinigami? —cuando quiso ocultar su molestia era muy tarde, su gran bocota se había abierto, fue cuando notó el haori blanco... un capitán.

_Oh mierda, mierda, mil veces mierda._

Su tio le había contado del mundo espiritual y como este se regía, Kaien y Masaki –sus primos, los hijos de su tío Ichigo –, le habían contado al respecto también... y ahí va y abre su bocota irrespetuosa frente a un alto rango, que bueno, nunca le interesó si tenían más poder que ella, solo que tanto podía hacer.

—Que carácter. —Y, por primera vez en dos décadas, el albino capitán sonrió. —Mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toushiro, capitán de la décima división del Gotei 13 ¿Tú eres?

Lo dudó un momento, si un capitán llegaba a la ciudad era porque, probablemente, su poder se había desarrollado bastante... optó por presentarse.

—Kohaku Vorarlberna, era hora de que alguien viniera a ver que mierda pasa con los hollows de esta región, yo no puedo hacer todo su trabajo.

El mundo tiende a compensar las carencias, los extremos... y, para el capitán, su nuevo encuentro con sabor a memorias pasadas, le dijo en su subconsciente que lo que careció en estos años, le sería recompensado, solo... si aceptaba que el vivir era aprovechar cada momento y, que perder a alguien por voluntad propia era algo que no se volvería a permitir.

* * *

><p><strong>Primero lamento las faltas de horrografía que encuentren. Segundo:<strong>

**Yo se perfectamente que debo muchas pero muchas historias, pero tratando de animar a mi ne-chan a que volviera a escribir un poco, terminé por leerle los reviews de todas en sus historias, fue divertidamente lindo (?) ver su cara, luego me encontré con la historia de «Vive» y no me resistí, hablé con ella, me contó la idea de lo que tenía el universo de esta historia y con más charlas y el álbum completo de The Black Parade de MCR! Junto a Red de Taylor Swift, resultó en esto, esperamos les guste tanto como a nosotros desarrollarlo.**

* * *

><p><em>×º°"˜`"°º×<em>

…

…

¿Reviews? Escuché por ahí que bajas un kilo por cada uno (?)

…

…

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen_** B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


End file.
